Lofticries With Trembling Thighs
by dahmereatsrainbows
Summary: Craig is bored of playing the same old games, so Kenny makes it a bit interesting with a touch of sin. Crenny. (One Shot)


_**DC characters, South Park, video games, and Crenny?**_

_**Sounds like a pretty good day to me!**_

* * *

**LOFTICRIES WITH TREMBLING THIGHS**

* * *

**Chapter Track: Lofticries - Purity Ring**

"Take that, you fucker!" Kenny yelled as he tossed his controller to the floor. "Who's still the king? Kenny mother fucking McCormick!" It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and the blonde teen was stuck indoors with a bored Craig Tucker. The boys were on Craig's PS3 playing Injustice: Gods Among Us, but the grey eyed boy couldn't really bring himself to put any effort in it.

Craig couldn't be bothered with the same routine over and over again. He'd buy a new game, get halfway through it on the first day, and eventually get bored with it. However, he was a _bit_ glad when Kenny decided that he'd come over for a little one on one, but video games weren't necessarily on the brunette's mind. His intentions were much less innocent.

"Want me to kick you ass again, Tucker?" Kenny asked whilst choosing the character to play as.

Craig sighed. "This shit is getting old. Have any other ideas?" he questioned tossing his controller on the floor. He looked at the blonde who was thinking it over. A crude smile inched across his face and suddenly, Craig felt like he wasn't the only one with lewd thoughts.

"Okay, Craig. We play one more round,"

The dark haired boy cocked his head. "And then what?"

"_And then_... loser has to bottom." Kenny grinned smugly as Craig stared back in bewilderment. There's no way he's serious. Kenny McCormick is a notorious top. Everyone knows it. Craig often fought for dominance, but would always lose to the blonde's stubbornness.

"For real?" he asked trying not to sound too eager at the mere thought of screwing around.

Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "I'm always the one doing the fucking. Should be common courtesy to at least get fucked once in a while." he replies like the big slut he is. _So this is really happening? _Craig thought to himself.

He and the blonde had a little arrangement going on. Neither of them were in any relationships (Kenny had grown weary of girls and Craig doesn't have time for romantic shit.) so if they were a bit frustrated or bored, they'd mess around. There was nothing in it, of course. They were just two guys making each other feel good. A not-so-friends-with-benefits, but Craig was tired of being the bitch and was more than happy to make Kenny one.

"You got it, McCormick, but we're making this fair. You can't play as Nightwing again." Kenny sucked in his teeth and deselected the black and blue clad hero on the screen.

"Fine, then you can't play as The Joker." Craig rolled steel eyes and nodded. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of deliberation, the two boys had their chracters. Kenny as Harley Quinn and Craig as Green Arrow. They decided to fight at Wayne Manor.

Kenny looked over at his adversary. "Let the games begin."

**x-x-x**

"Shit," the blonde cursed under his breath as Craig gloated beside him. _A new king is crown_ the screen read as Green Arrow stood over a defeated Harley. "You totally cheated, man."

Craig smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "Bullshit. I could've played as Solomon Grundy and still kick your ass." He reached over and twirled his fingers around blonde tendrils. "Now what was that again? 'Loser has to bottom?'"

Kenny swallowed a lump in his throat before Craig crushed their lips together. He was rough and he tasted like cigarettes and mint for some reason, but damn it, Craig Tucker was a fucking good kisser. Kenny couldn't help himself, but melt into the gesture. The brunette pulled on Kenny's hair and deepened their lip lock as their tongues wrestled each other.

"Getting a lil' rough there?" Kenny breathed against Craig's lips. The hair pulling got a bit harder, but the blonde didn't really mind. In fact, he was actually digging it. He could get use to the whole submissive thing. Craig got up and violently seized Kenny's wrist, dropping their controllers, and dragged him up to his bedroom.

Locking the door behind them, Craig forced Kenny to stare at him. "On your knees." Kenny rolled his cobalt eyes, but complied anyways. Craig was only giving Ken a taste of his own medicine, but it's not like it was a _bad_ thing.

Craig felt the blonde fumbling with his zipper and soon cold air hit his semi-hard cock as his jeans and boxers were brought down. He inhale a sharp breath feeling Kenny's hand on his member. Kenny grinned. "Jesus, I barely touched you." he said teasing Craig with a small lick to the tip.

"Shut up." he snipped back in a low gruff. Having enough of his fun, Kenny licked up Craig's shaft before taking all of the brunette in his mouth. Craig grunted, trying his best to keep his mouth shut. The slightest moan would inflate Kenny's ego and this whole loser plays bottom deal might be a thing of the past. But shit, the things that boy can do.

Kenny pulled back leaving a trail of saliva, he looked up at Craig who was biting his chapped lips. Smiling, he circled his tongue around the head feeling a bit of precum enter his mouth. It was a bit salty, but it felt damn good. He moved in closer again and rocked back and forth dragging Craig's dick deeper. Above him, he heard breathy whimpers.

"_Fuck_, Ken. Take more." he demanded rather than asked.

Just as Craig had suspected, Kenny felt a twinge of superiority. Yeah, he was on his knees and his mouth was full of cock, but he had Craig all frustrated and rock hard. That dull bastard couldn't get off without the blonde and he knows it. With his own erection growing, Kenny took it more and more and deeper into his mouth. He sucked deeply and grabbed Craig's waist wanting so very badly for his mouth to get violated.

Craig's hand found its way into Kenny's mane and tugged hard as the blonde got his mouth fucked. Apparently, he didn't have much of a gag reflex which worked in Craig's favor as his cock hit the back of Ken's throat. Both of them wanted this. _Badly._

Soon enough, Kenny pulled back once more and gingerly stroked Craig's dick. "So, you gonna fuck me or what? As great as your cock tastes, I'm getting a bit bored."

The brunette rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt over his head. "C'mere, you fucker." Kenny got to his feet and was met with Craig's lips. That mint taste was back in his mouth again and it was so delicious. They broke apart as Kenny stripped himself of his own t-shirt. Craig's hand roamed to Kenny's belt and explored down inside his boxers.

Kenny was hard. Craig briefly thought about getting on his knees and sucking Kenny off, like he's done so many times before, but today was different. "Do you wanna go on my bed or would you rather get fucked against the door?" he asked.

"The door sounds tempting, but I'm a classy slut." Kenny answered retreating towards the half-made bed. Craig rolled his eyes. "Got lube?"

Snapping his fingers, Craig turned towards his desk and rummaged through one of the drawers. Sure enough, there was a slightly used bottle of lube nestled under a pack of Newports and some t-shirts. The grey eyed boy grabbed the tube and tossed it to Kenny who flicked the cap.

"Sure you wanna do this?" Craig asked. As psyched as he was about the _idea_ of being top, getting fucked in your ass isn't a walk in the park.

Kenny took the liberty of kicking Craig's blankets to the floor. "Aw, look who cares." he said with a pouted lip. "Don't worry about it. Now, get over here." Craig followed and nipped at Kenny's neck.

"Give me that." Craig says pointing to the lube. He pours a generous amount in his hand and slathers it over his cock. "Lay back." Kenny does and spreads his legs. Despite being eager, he _is_ a bit apprehensive.

Craig teases Kenny's entrance with his index finger and stares at the blonde for the okay. When he nods, Craig slowly enters making Kenny tense up almost immediately. _Yeah, it's gonna hurt. It did for me._ Craig thought. Being as gentle as he can Craig stretched Kenny and soon inserted a second finger and a small whimper escapes from the blonde's lips.

"Fuck, Craig. Just do it already." Kenny nearly begs. He's so frustrated with all the touching and prodding and just wants to feel Craig's throbbing cock in his ass so desperately. Craig assured again that it was going to hurt, but god damn it, Kenny didn't care.

Lifting Kenny's legs to his shoulders, Craig entered slowly. The blonde cursed under his breath and dug his nails deep in Craig's arm leaving red crescents everywhere. Craig eased up until he was fully inside Kenny. When he felt like the boy was used to it, Craig moved in and out at a dawdling pace.

Kenny breathed heavily and mumbled something to himself. "What was that?" Craig asked. He was being an asshole and he kind of had the right to, but Ken turned away not wanting to answer him. Craig brought his hand to the blonde's chin and forced him to look up. "Wanna repeat that, McCormick?"

"Just- ah," Kenny shuddered as Craig in a bit harder. "H-harder." he pleaded in almost a whisper. Craig simpered, but did what he was told and slammed into Kenny and picked up the pace.

Kenny nearly screamed as Craig shoved against him. He thrusted hard and deep, in and out, faster and faster. He wanted Kenny to scream his name, he wanted him to get off hearing their skin slap together, he wanted to _ruin_ him. Grabbing Kenny's weeping cock, Craig pumped it to match his movements.

"Fuck! I'm gonna-" Kenny's cries were silenced by a rough kiss as Craig worked his dick harder and faster. The heat between their bodies was unbearable. Like fuel to an open flame, these two were ready to combust. With one final moan against Craig's lips, Kenny came all over Craig's hand and his abdomen. His throat was dry and any sound that he could muster was garbled and incoherent.

Craig pulled out and made Kenny watch as he pumped his own cock and exploded over the blonde's mess ridden stomach. Out of energy, Craig collapsed beside Kenny and tried to regain his breath.

"Well, god damn." Kenny said in a cracked voice. "Being bottom ain't half bad."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Bet it hurt."

"Please, I took it like a champ." He snickered. Craig flipped him off and sighed. "Wanna take me up on your Solomon Grundy challenge?"

"Only if you play as Killer Frost." Craig said as Kenny settled up against him. The blonde's response was a tired laugh. The two of them, despite being sticky and sweaty, drifted off into a peaceful sleep wrapped up in Craig's dorky Batman blanket.

In the end, it was just two dudes making each other feel better.

And nothing else.

* * *

_**Oh God I'm so bad at writing smut. I was in a slump and I just needed to writing something to keep me going.**_

_**And I've been obsessed with Injustice lately. Flash is the best character to play as because he's the coolest obviously. **_

_**Excuse any typos!**_

_**xxCheyenne~**_


End file.
